Sakit kepala
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: Lily yang sakit kepala luar biasa, memutuskan ke tempat Madam pomfrey, tapi Tiba - tiba Lily sudah di Ruangan Madam Pomfrey tampa gadis itu sadari/"Mr. malfoy yang membawa mu, ia tampak khawatir "/'Madam pasti bercanda, malfoy? Seriously? "/"Al?"/"Lily!"/ Pairing ScorLy, warning EyD dsb , Happy Reading


**Harry Potter © JK.R**

 **Pairing: Lily Luna Potter - Scorpius Malfoy**

 **Story By Himawaarii Nara**

 **WARNING : EyD kacau, Typo, OOC dsb**

 **Tidak ada api, Bash dan intimidasi**

 **Senang Reading dan Nikmati ~ ~ Nikmati**

 **•**

Lily Luna Potter anak ke 3 dari Harry Potter dan Ginny Potter (ne Weasley ) ya harry Potter yang sangat hebat itu, ini sungguh menyulitkan ku, aku kelas 3 di hogwarts , dan usia ku masih 13 tahun, dan memiliki 2 kakak yang kau tau mereka sangat menyebalkan , James Sirius potter dan Albus Severus Potter, keduanya bintang di asrama mereka Gryffindor dan Slytherin , james di Gryffindor sama dengan ku dan dia Al sendirian, sesaat aku melihat jam tangan ku sesaat , 18.45

" 15 menit lagi makan malam lily "

Mendengar suara Rose -sepupu ku - aku langsung melihat ke arah sumber tersebut .

" Ah Rose, maaf menunggu, ayo kita pergi ke aula, "

Rose mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan ku, malam ini akan ada kelas sejarah sihir, tetapi kepala ku benar - benar sakit sekali, seperti nya aku akan ke tepat madam Pomfrey , sesekali aku memejamkan mata ku sesaat.

" Lily? kamu sakit ? "

" Tidak, tentu saja tidak "

" Tidak terlihat seperti itu "

Rose bersikeras , sambil melihat ku dengan kerutan di dahinya, ah Tuhan sakit sekali!

" Yah, sedikit pusing "

Dari sini aku bisa melihat lorong Hogwarts yang masih di ramaikan anak - anak yang lain, Ah ingin sekali aku mengumpat kecil. Lorong ini terlihat bergitu sempit mereka semua sama dengan tujuan kami , aula .

* * *

Aula Hogwarts

Aku duduk dengan tenang di keliling oleh keluarga ku, Weasley dan Potter tentu saja , hanya saja, tidak ada al disini, ia duduk di Slytherin bersama Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, menyebalkan sungguh, dan juga, James, Fred dan Louis tidak di sini,

" mana james ? "

Aku bertanya, Hugo tersedak sesaat, tak beberapa lama Al datang medekat, duduk di samping Hugo.

" hey bro, kenapa dia? "

Al menuangkan minuman di gelas Hugo dan langsung di sambut lelaki itu, dengan tatapan kau-menyelamatkan-ku-thanks

" Hugo, mana mereka bertiga, jangan semakin membuat gerah! "

Ini serius kepala ku sangat sakit sekarang, aku berusaha memijat kepala ini tapi semakin berdenyut , Albus menepuk bahu ku, aku memandang mereka.

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

" Lily? kau sakit ?"

" Tidak, kau terlalu khawatir Al, Oh mana James? "

Al menggeleng dan memandang sekitar sesaat

" Benar!, mana James? dan Fred dan Louis ? Hugo, kau tau? "

" Mereka kabur ke HOGSMEADE, dan yah kalian tau dia kemana "

" Apa mereka ke Hog's Head? "

Roxanne melihat ke hugo, berharap lelaki itu tidak mengatakan iya dan memikirkan kembaran nya telah menghabiskan wishky api hingga tenggorokan nya meleleh

"Ya"

" APA! " kini seluruh Weasley dan Potter yang masih di hogwarts sedikit berteriak - dan di perhatikan beberapa orang -

" Kau tidak mecegahnya?! "

Lily berusaha meminta penjelasan

" Aku hanya bocah tingkat 3 Lil, mereka bisa menyihir ku kapan saja, kau tahu itu "

Lily memijit kepala nya, ini benar - benar sakit, ia berusaha menahan sakit itu, namun tidak bisa, dengan gotay lily berdiri meninggalkan meja makan, sampai seseorang menahan, albus

" Lil, kau sakit, aku akan mengantar mu "

" Tidak Al, aku hanya ingin sendiri, kau duduk lah "

sebelum al melanjutkan kata - kata nya, Lily berjalan menjauhi albus terlebih dahulu...

Dan Lily yakin, dia sekarang sudah di luar aula.

* * *

Lily dapat merasakan hangat nya kasur rumah sakit Hogwarts, bau obat yang menyengat hidung nya dan selimut yang lembut, hangat, kepala nya sudah tak sakit lagi.

" Miss potter, kau sudah bangun? "

" Yeay madam Pomfrey , kenapa aku disini? maksudnya aku memang ingin ke sini tapi aku tak ingat apa - apa saat di jalan "

" Mr. malfoy yang membawa mu, ia tampak khawatir "

" Apa? Scorpius? kau bercanda Madam "

" Sungguh , dia baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, kau tidak sadar kan diri 2 jam, "

" terima kasih madam, aku rasa aku sudah membaik madam, aku mau kembali ke asrama "

" Yah, hati - hati miss potter "

Lily hanya tersenyum ramah dan masih bingung, nama Scorpius Malfoy masih mengusik pikiran nya.

* * *

' Madam pasti bercanda, malfoy? Seriously? "

Lily menyankini diri sendiri, berbisik dalam hatinya

' Scorpius Malfoy? Kau bercanda! '

Ada kehangatan tersendiri saat nama Lelaki slytheri itu berputar di kepala Lily, seakan ada kupu - kupu yang melayang di perutnya, sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan

Belum jauh langkah Lily dari tempat Madam Pomfrey, ia bertemu Scorpius, dengan angin dan malam yang tenang.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy?"

" kau sudah sadar? "

" Hm, seperti yang kau lihat "

Scorpius hanya mengangguk kecil dan memandang Lily sesaat, keduanya terlibat dalam diam dan suasana canggung, tak ada suara di lorong hogwarts saat ini, masih ada 1 jam kelas, jadi anak - anak Hogwarts pasti di dalam kelas.

" Kau membawa ku ke sana ya? "

" Hmm, seperti nya seperti itu "

" Terima kasih Scor "

" Kau memanggil ku apa? "

" Scor, Scorpius , kau keberatan? "

" Ah, Tidak, hanya saja sedikit terkejut Lily, boleh aku Panggil Lily? "

" Hm, yahh kupikir boleh haha "

" Tadi kau pingsan "

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lily sudah keluar dari aula besar, kepala nya sudah tak tertahan kan lagi, ia memopong badannya ke dinding, kakinya mulai kesemutan.

Sesekali Lily melihat ke sekitar nya, ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya, ah tidak, berlari lebih tepat nya, samar - samar tampak siluet sosok tersebut, seseorang laki - laki

"Al?"

Suaranya parau dan matanya benar - benar buram, keringat nya membanjiri badannya

"Lily ..."

Hanya terdengar samar namanya..

hingga ia terlelap dalam gelap .

* * *

 **Scorpius Pov**

Aku berjalan keluar aula sejak Albus bergabung dengan meja makan keluarga nya, ada sosok yang ia lirik di meja Gryffindor, Lily potter, yah ku akui, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, hanya saja karna dia adik sahabat ku, sedikit resah ingin mendekati Lily,

" Ha, ternyata jatuh cinta itu sulit ya "

Scorpius melihat arah pintu aula, gadis yang ia taksir berjalan sempoyongan dan menyenderkan badan ke dinding, berangsur - angsur badannya terduduk.

ia berlari ke arah Lily potter - gadis itu -

"Lily?"

"Al?"

'Al? '

"Lily"

dan sesaat badan lily menghempas ke tanah hingga tak sadarkan diri. dia pingsan

"Lily!"

 **Scorpius** **Pov End**

* * *

Lily menutup mukanya, rasa malu telah membakar mukanya, memerahkan matanya, ia benar - benar malu setengah mati.

" Tak usah malu Lil, kau bahkan cantik saat pingsan "

"Maaf?"

Scorpius menyingkirkan mukanya ke arah lain, tak ingin Lily lihat wajah merahnya, dan Lily Mendengar itu, juga tersipu.

Angin menghembus mendinginkan udara sekitar namun diri mereka terasa begitu panas. Mereka benar - benar jatuh cinta, atau, hanya Scorpius?

malam itu malam bagi Lily dan Scorpius menjadi teman yang lebih baik, hal negatif dari kedua nya seakan sirna sesaat , dan mempererat sesuatu.

 **End?**

Waaaw nekat sekali yaaa saya nge publish tentang Harry Potter, gak apalah hehehe, ini Fanfic ke 10 ku dan Fanfic pertama yang tentang Harry Potter ya hoho, semoga kalian sukaaaaaaa hihi~

Maaf ya banyak Typo, EyD kacau dan sebagainya hehehehheheheh

Salam Hangat

Himawaarii Nara


End file.
